dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cytaty Maxwella
250px Ta strona zawiera angielskie oraz polskie komentarze Maxwella, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą przycisku Shift. 40pxMaxwell ' Narzędzia' Siekiera - "Sometimes the direct approach is best." - "Czasami bezpośrednie podejście jest najlepsze." Złota Siekiera - "It gets sharper with every cut." - "Staje się ostrzejsza z każdym cięciem." Łopata - "This is some real advanced technology." - "Oto prawdziwie zaawansowana technologia." Złota Łopata - "This shovel is worth a princely sum." - "Ta łopata jest warta królewskiej kwoty." Kilof - "Everybody loves a little mining." - "Każdy lubi sobie trochę pokopać." Złoty Kilof - "This must be game logic." - "To musi być logika gry." Brzytwa - "If only the world had a single neck." - "Gdyby tylko świat był osadzony na pojedynczej szyi." Brzytwa (próba ogolenia obudzonego bawoła) - "I don't think she'd take kindly to that." - "Nie sądzę, by zareagował na to pozytywnie." Brzytwa (próba ogolenia łysego bawoła/ogolonej twarzy) - "But it's already as smooth as a baby's rear end." - "Ale już jest gładkie jak pupa niemowlęcia." Młot - "It feels good to undo the work of others." - "To przyjemne uczucie niszczyć pracę innych." Widły - "The tool of choice for perfectionists." - "Narzędzie przeznaczone dla perfekcjonistów." Oświetlenie Ognisko : Ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "That will keep Charlie away for now." - "Teraz Charlie będzie się trzymać z daleka." : Ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Firey." - "Ogniste." : Ognisko (niski ogień) - "It needs fuel." - "Trzeba do niego dorzucić opału." : Ognisko (żar) - "I'm going to lose it." - "Zaraz je stracę." : Ognisko (wypalone) - "That's not coming back." - "Ono już nie wróci." Obudowane ognisko : Obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "A roaring fire." - "Huczący ogień." : Obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "It's hot." - "Jest gorące." : Obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "It's getting low." - "Wypala się." : Obudowane ognisko (żar) - "I should attend to that." - "Powinienem go doglądać." : Obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "It's gone cold." - "Zagasło." Endotermiczne ognisko : Endotermiczne ognisko - "How comforting." - "Jakże krzepiące." : Endotermiczne ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "That will keep Charlie away for now." - "Teraz Charlie będzie się trzymać z daleka." : Endotermiczne ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Cold and firey." - "Zimne i ogniste." : Endotermiczne ognisko (niski ogień) - "It needs fuel." - "Trzeba do niego dorzucić opału." : Endotermiczne ognisko (żar) - "I'm going to lose it." - "Zaraz je stracę." : Endotermiczne ognisko (wypalone) - "That's not coming back." - "Ono już nie wróci." Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko ''' : Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko - "A fire pit." - "Palenisko." : Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "A roaring, cold fire." - "Huczący, zimny ogień." : Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "It's cold." - "Jest zimne." : Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "It's getting low." - "Przygasa." : Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (żar) - "I should attend to that." - "Powinienem go doglądać." : Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "It's gone warm." - "Zrobiło się ciepłe." '''Inne Pochodnia - "It keeps Charlie at bay." - "To trzyma Charlie na dystans." Pochodnia (wypalona) - "Dang it, another light down." - "Psiakrew, kolejne światło zgasło." Kask górnika - "Eventually the firefly will starve." - "Prędzej czy później świetliki umrą z głodu." Dyniowa latarnia - "Why hello, Mr. Crane." - "Ach, dzień dobry, panie Crane." (Nawiązanie do postaci Ichaboda Crane'a z Legendy o Sennej Kotlinie.) Latarnia - "I hope this keeps Them away." - "Mam nadzieję, że to Ich odstraszy." Przetrwanie Plecak - "I wish there were porters around here." - "Szkoda, że nie ma tutaj tragarzy." Świński plecak - "Oh that's just demeaning." - "Och, to zwyczajnie poniżające." Izolacyjny Plecak - "Its contents are hibernating." - "Jego zawartość przechodzi w stan hibernacji." Worek Krampusa - "It's really light." - "Jest naprawdę lekki." Pułapka - "Only the dumbest animals will fall for this." - "Tylko najgłupsze zwierzęta dadzą się w to złapać." Pułapka na ptaki - "They keep falling for it!" - "Wciąż dają się na to nabrać!" Siatka - "Good for capturing defenseless insects." - "Dobra do chwytania bezbronnych owadów." Wędka - "I will eat for a lifetime." - "Najem się za wszystkie czasy." Śpiwór - "I don't like sleeping rough." - "Nie lubię spania w prymitywnych warunkach." Futrzasty śpiwór - "At least they're good for something." - "Przynajmniej się do czegoś przydają." Namiot - "That's a bit rustic for my taste." - "Trochę zbyt wiejski jak na mój gust." Spalony namiot - "That's a bit burned for my taste." - "Trochę zbyt spalony jak na mój gust." Przybudówka - "Rustic, but excellent shade." - "W wiejskim stylu, ale doskonale osłania od światła." Spalona przybudówka - "So much for the shade thing." - "To tyle jeśli chodzi o osłonę od światła." Lecznicza maść - "Just a bit of venom and some dirty old ash." - "Wystarczy trochę jadu i trochę starego, brudnego prochu." Miodowy okład - "Sticky and gooey and good for putting on booboos." - "Lepki, gęsty i dobry do kładzenia na rany." Parasol - "It's crooked!" - "Jest przekrzywiony!" Ładny parasol - "It's more pretty than dapper." - "Nie jest wytworny, ale ładny owszem." Luksusowy wachlarz - "Is it windy out or is it just my fan?" - "Czy to na zewnątrz tak wieje, czy to tylko mój wachlarz?" Termiczny kamień : Termiczny kamień - "A pocketful of stone and temperature." - "Moc kamienia i temperatury." : 32px Termiczny kamień (lodowaty) - "It's almost too cold to hold." - "Jest niemal zbyt zimny, by utrzymać go w dłoni." : 32px Termiczny kamień (zimny) - "Pleasantly cool." - "Przyjemnie chłodny." : 32px Termiczny kamień (ciepły) - "Comfortably lukewarm." - "Ciepławy w miły sposób." : 32px Termiczny kamień (gorący) - "It's almost too hot to hold." - "Jest niemal zbyt gorący, by utrzymać go w dłoni." Jedzenie - Gotowanie Lodówka - "A little piece of winter in a box." - "Odrobina zimy w pudełku." Kompostownik - "Much better than carrying manure in my hands." - "To jest zdecydowanie lepsze niż noszenie nawozu w dłoniach." Farmy Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna : Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna - "Do I look like a farmer?" - "Czy ja wyglądam na rolnika?" : Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (rośnie) - "I have better things to do than watch plants grow." - "Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż patrzenie na kiełkujące nasiono." : Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu) - "It needs to be... refreshed." - "Musi zostać... odświeżona." : Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (gotowa do zebrania) - "It's ready." - "Gotowa." : Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (spalona) - "A harvest of ashes." - "Plony popiołu." Garnek : Garnek - "Just the thought makes my mouth water." - "Na samą myśl cieknie mi ślinka." : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało dużo czasu) - "Wait for it..." - "Poczekaj na to..." : Garnek (gotuje się, pozostało mało czasu) - "Here it comes!" - "Już prawie!" : Garnek (skończone) - "Finally, some quality grub." - "Wreszcie, trochę jakościowego żarcia." Spalony garnek - "A bit overdone for my tastes." - "Zbyt wysmażone jak na mój gust." Suszarnia : Suszarnia - "It can dry meats so that they last longer." - "Pozwala wysuszyć mięso, żeby przetrwało dłużej." : Suszarnia (w trakcie suszenia) - "Still moist." - "Jeszcze wilgotne." : Suszarnia (suszenie ukończone) - "Like the desert." - "Jak pustynia." : Suszarnia (zawilgocona) - "Moist and staying that way." - "Wilgotne i takie pozostanie." Spalona suszarnia - "It's too brittle to hang meat on now." - "Jest teraz zbyt krucha, by powiesić na niej mięso." Jedzenie - Posiłki mięsne ' Mięso - "I'm used to much finer fare." - "Jestem przyzwyczajony do o wiele lepszych dań." Upieczone mięso - "It smells less like barnyard, now." - "Teraz już nie czuć tak od niego zagrodą." Susz - "My teeth are getting too old for this." - "Moje zęby zaczynają być za stare na takie coś." Mięso z potwora - "How revolting." - "Jakież odrażające." Upieczone mięso z potwora - "I'll eat it if I have to." - "Zjem je w razie konieczności." Potworny susz - "My teeth are getting too old for this." - "Moje zęby zaczynają być za stare na takie coś." Kąsek - "This is barely a mouthful." - "Ledwo zapełnię tym usta." Upieczony kąsek - "Well, at least it's not moving any more." - "Cóż, przynajmniej już się nie rusza." Mały susz - "My teeth are getting too old for this." - "Moje zęby zaczynają być za stare na takie coś." Udko - "It tastes strangely like berries." - "Dziwne, smakuje jak jagody." Usmażone udko - "Still tastes like berries." - "Nadal smakuje jak jagody." Ryba - "Fresh from the murky depths." - "Świeżo z nieprzeniknionej głębi." Upieczona ryba - "It still stinks." - "Nadal śmierdzi." Węgorz - "They only exsist in the depths." - "Pływają jedynie w głębinach." Ugotowany węgorz - "It will have to do." - "Musi wystarczyć." Żabie udka - "Muscular."- "Muskularne." Pieczone żabie udka - "Stringy." - "Łykowate." Skrzydło bazytoperza - "I'm not eating that." - "Nie zjem tego." Ugotowane skrzydło bazytoperza - "I'm still not eating that." - "Nadal tego nie zjem." Trąba koalefanta - "Full of summer mucus." - "Pełna letniego śluzu." Zimowa trąba koalefanta - "The trunk thickens in the winter to hold more mucus." - "Trąba staje się grubsza na zimę, by zmieścić więcej śluzu." Upieczona trąba koalefanta - "At least the mucus burned off." - "Przynajmniej śluz się wytopił." Liściaste mięso - "A feeble attempt to trick the weaker minded." - "Marna próba oszukania słabszych psychicznie." Upieczone liściaste mięso - "The heat has made this a suitable meal." - "Ciepło przekształciło je w godziwy posiłek." '''Jedzenie - Owoce ' Jagody - "Sigh. If I have to." - "Echh. Skoro muszę." Ugotowane jagody - "A little more refined, at least." - "Przynajmniej są lepiej przyrządzone." Jaskiniowy banan - "Like ashes in my mouth." - "Smakuje jak popiół." Ugotowany jaskiniowy banan - "Even worse than raw." - "Jeszcze gorszy niż na surowo." Smoczy owoc - "Exotic and delicious." - "Egzotyczny i przepyszny." Upieczony smoczy owoc - "A little more refined, at least." - "Przynajmniej jest lepiej przyrządzony." Durian - "It's an acquired taste." - "Dla smakoszy." Ekstra śmierdzący durian - "A little more refined, at least." - "Przynajmniej jest lepiej przyrządzony." Granat - "Usually I'd get someone to seed this for me." - "W normalnych warunkach kazałbym komuś zasadzić jego nasiona." Kawałek granatu - "A little more refined, at least." - "Przynajmniej jest lepiej przyrządzony." Arbuz - "It's mostly water. Fibrous, sweet water." - "To w gruncie rzeczy woda. Włóknista, słodka woda." Grillowany arbuz - "Grillermelon." - "Grillowany arbuz." 'Jedzenie - Warzywa ' Kukurydza - "High in fructose." - "Bogata we fruktozę." Popcorn - "A little more refined, at least." - "Przynajmniej jest lepiej przyrządzony." Marchewka - "I'm not a fan of vegetables." - "Nie jestem fanem warzyw." Ugotowana marchewka - "A little more refined, at least." - "Przynajmniej jest lepiej przyrządzona." Dynia - "Hallowe'en was always my favourite." - "Halloween zawsze było moim ulubionym świętem." Gorąca dynia - "A little more refined, at least." - "Przynajmniej jest lepiej przyrządzona." Bakłażan - "Just another boring plant." - "Kolejna nudna roślina." Duszony bakłażan - "A little more refined, at least." - "Przynajmniej jest lepiej przyrządzony." Ugotowana mandragora - "Looks like I got the last meep." - "Wygląda na to, że wydała z siebie ostatnie tchnienie." Czerwony kapelusz - "I forget what this one does." - "Zapomniałem co ten robi." Ugotowany czerwony grzyb - "Kind of bitter." - "Gorzkawy." Zielony kapelusz - "I should eat it." - "Powinienem go zjeść." Ugotowany zielony grzyb - "Salty!" - "Słony!" Niebieski kapelusz - "What could go wrong?" - "Co może pójść źle?" Ugotowany niebieski grzyb - "Umami!" - "Smakuje białkiem!" '''Jedzenie - Potrawy z garnka Obiad z indyka - "How festive." - "To takie bożonarodzeniowe." Ostre Chili - "Hot as heck!" - "Ostre jak diabli!" Guacamole - "There's a mole in the mix." - "W przepisie znajduje się kret." Sałatka z kwiatów - "Leafy goodness." - "Zielone smakowitości." Lody - "Sundae, sundae, sundae!" - "Deser lodowy, deser lodowy, deser lodowy!" Lód arbuzowy - "The case is cold on the melon." - "Zmrożony arbuz." Mieszanka podróżna - "Nuts and berries. No bolts." - "Orzechy i jagody. Nic ponad to." Ciasto pudrowe - "What foul product of science is this?" - "Cóż to za obrzydliwy wytwór nauki?" Pozostałe potrawy - "My compliments to the chef!" - "Wyrazy uznania dla szefa kuchni!" Jedzenie - Inne ' Jajko - "I like to think of it as baby bird prison." - "Lubię myśleć, że to więzienie dla pisklaka." Usmażone jajko - "Sunny side up." - "Jajko sadzone." Zgniłe jajo - "Disgusting. Why am I carrying this around?" - "Obrzydliwe. Po co je ze sobą noszę?" Jajo wysokiego ptaka - "Tallbirds are territorial because of these things." - "Wysokie ptaki bronią swojego terytorium z ich powodu." Jajo wysokiego ptaka (upieczone) - "It tastes like broken dreams." - "Smakuje jak niespełnione marzenia." Oko Jeleniocyklopa - "Deerclops are myopic." - "Jeleniocyklopy są krótkowzroczne." Nasiona - "I suppose these won't plant themselves." - "Podejrzewam, że same się nie zasadzą." Upieczone nasiona - "I broiled the life out of 'em." - "Wysmażyłem z nich całe życie." Upieczony kasztan - "Over an open fire." - "Prosto z ogniska." Płatki - "Like so much confetti." - "Wyglądają jak konfetti." Miąższ kaktusa - "It would be unwise to put that in my mouth." - "Nie byłoby mądrym wsadzić to do ust." Grillowany kaktus - "Cactus comestible." - "Jadalny kaktus." Kwiat kaktusa - "This part of the cactus is always nice." - "Ta część kaktusa zawsze mi się podobała." Porost - "This fungus survived the downfall." - "Ten grzyb przetrwał upadek." Miód - "Sticky and sweet." - "Lepki i słodki." Skrzydła motyla - "Ha ha ha. I got him!" - "Cha, cha, cha! Dorwałem go!" Masło - "Some puns are irresistible." - "Pewne gry słowne aż proszą się o stworzenie." (To zapewne odniesienie do żartu twórców gry, którzy sprawili, że z motyla (''ang. butterfly) wypada masło (ang. butter - masło)). Elektryczne mleko - "It's charged with nutrients." - "Naładowane składnikami odżywczymi." Zgnilizna - "That used to be food until I wasted it." - "To było jedzeniem zanim je zmarnowałem." '''Nauka Maszyna nauki - "I can't believe I forgot how to build those things." - "Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zapomniałem jak tworzyć te rzeczy." Spalona maszyna nauki - "The fire learned how to burn it down." - "Ogień nauczył się, jak zrównać ją z ziemią." Silnik alchemiczny - "It unlocks recipes of middling utility." - "Odblokowuje średnio potrzebne receptury." Spalony silnik alchemiczny - "Flames have swallowed it whole." - "Płomienie pochłonęły ją w całości." Zimometr - "Not the most useful invention, is it?" - "To nie jest najbardziej użyteczny wynalazek, czyż nie?" Spalony zimometr - "Who cares?" - "Kogo to obchodzi?" Deszczomierz - "I could also just look up to learn the same thing." - "Mógłbym też po prostu spojrzeć w górę, żeby się tego dowiedzieć." Spalony deszczomierz - "The rain did not come in time." - "Deszcz nie pojawił się na czas." Piorunochron - "A little bit of protection." - "Troszeczkę ochrony." Piorunochron (naładowany) - "Energy flows through it." - "Przepływa przez niego energia." Proch Strzelniczy - "Now this, I like." - "No, to ja lubię." Tranzystor - "I don't understand how it works, but it does." - "Nie mam pojęcia na jakiej zasadzie to funkcjonuje, ale działa." Strażak : Strażak (włączony) - "Begone, fire!" - "Ogniu, precz!" : Strażak (wyłączony) - "Quiet before the storm." - "Cisza przed burzą." : Strażak (niski poziom paliwa) - "Not much fuel left." - "Nie zostało zbyt wiele paliwa." Walka Włócznia- "It's a spear. Yup." - "Taaa, to jest włócznia." Mięsna maczuga- "An undignified weapon for a less refined time." - "Niegodna broń na mało wysublimowane czasy" Bumerang- "Beats getting your hands dirty." - "O niebo lepsze niż brudzenie sobie rąk." Dmuchawka- "It's a... thing."-"To jest... rzecz." Usypiająca Strzałka- "Call me Mr. Sandman." - "Nazywaj mnie Piaskunem" Podpalająca Strzałka- "Just make sure to breathe out." - "Tylko sprawdź, czy wziąłeś wdech." Kask futbolowy- "Now I am ready for the scrimmage." - "Teraz jestem gotów na bójkę." Trawiasta zbroja- "Direct confrontation is quite gauche." - "Bezpośrednia konfrontacja jest dość nietaktowna." Drewniana Zbroja- "Ugh, I'm not one for such vulgar fisticuffs." - "Ugh, nie jestem dobry w tych wulgarnych rękoczynach" Marmurowa zbroja- "That really isn't my style." - "To nie w moim stylu" Pszczela Mina- "They wait so patiently." - "Czekają tak cierpliwie" Zębowa Pułapka- "This one packs a whallop." - "Ta gwarantuje rąbnięcie" Ślimaczy hełm - "This will keep me standing. If I need to fight." - "To mnie utrzymuje. Jeśli muszę walczyć." Ślimacza zbroja - "That is not dapper at all." - "To zupełnie nieeleganckie." Struktury Ul - "It holds my bees." - "To przetrzymuje moje pszczoły." Ul (bez miodu) - "My bees are not working hard enough." - "Moje pszczoły nie pracują wystarczająco ciężko." Ul (trochę miodu) - "I should wait a bit longer." - "Należy trochę dłużej poczekać." Ul (dużo miodu) - "So tempting, but so full of bees." - "Kuszące, ale niestety pełne pszczół." Klatka na ptaki - "You'll never get me behind bars again." - "Nigdy mnie nie wsadzicie ponownie za kratki." Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - "I feel for ya, feathers." - "Współczuję ci, pierzasty." Klatka na ptaki (zajęta, ptak śpi) - "You'll still be in there when you wake up." - "Nadal tam będziesz, jak wstaniesz." Chlew - "That's like their only trick." - "To jest jakby jedynie sztuczka." Chlew (zajęty, światła zgaszone) - "I'll huff and I'll puff!" - "A jak chuchnę, a jak dmuchnę!" Chlew (zajęty, światło pali się) - "I'd go inside too, if I was him." - "Też bym tam wszedł, gdybym nim był." Mur z trawy (w ekwipunku) - "Pocket-sized wall pieces. Yup." - "Kieszonkowy kawałek ściany. Taa." Mur z trawy (umiejscowiony) - "It's tinderbox." - "Jest łatwopalny jak beczka prochu" Drewniany mur (w ekwipunku) - "Pocket-sized wall pieces. Yup." - "Kieszonkowy kawałek ściany. Taa." Drewniany mur (umiejscowiony) - "Moderately tough, but flammable!" - "Trochę trudniejsze do sforsowania, ale łatwopalne!" Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - "Pocket-sized wall pieces. Yup." - "Kieszonkowy kawałek ściany. Taa." Kamienny mur (umiejscowiony) - "This will keep the riff-raff out." - "Pozwoli na odstraszanie motłochu." Doniczkowa paproć - "How quaint." - "Jakże osobliwe." Skrzynia - "A place to store loot." - "Miejsce do przechowywania łupów." Skrzynia (pełna) - "It's full." - "Jest pełna." Skrzynia (nie można czegoś schować) - "That can't go in there." - "To nie może tam wejść." Tabliczka - "It says...nothing." - "To mówi o .... niczym." Materiały Lina - "You'd think this would have more uses." "Można by pomyśleć, miałaby więcej zastosowań" Deska - "Roughly hewn." "Grubo ciosane" Kamienny blok - "The building blocks of civilization." "Budulec cywilizacji" Papirus - "A blank canvas." "Puste płótno" Fioletowy kryształ - "Purple brings great power." "Fiolet ma wielką moc" Koszmarne paliwo - "Ahhh. Refreshing." "Ahhh. Orzeźwiające" Magia Mięsna Kukła- "I'm not above using this." "Nie jestem lepszy używając tego" Fletnia Pana- "I'm going to sing a song of madness." "Zamierzam zaśpiewać piosenkę szaleństwa" Amulet Wszkrzeszenia - "It channels the darkest energies of the universe." "Zbiera najciemniejsze energie wszechświata." Człowiek Orkiestra- "It has a good beat and you can dance to it." "Ma dobry rytm i można przy nim tańczyć" Mroczna latarnia- "It burns with a beautiful glow." - "To świeci pięknym światłem." Zbroja nocy- "Time to wrap myself in nightmares." "Czas, by owinąć się koszmarami" Miecz nocy- "Snicker-snack!" - "Ciachu-ciach!" Lodowe berło- "It's a... thing.-"To jest...rzecz" Ubrania Słomiany kapelusz- "A hat fit for a peasant."-"Ten kapelusz pasuje dla chłopa." Bawoli kapelusz- "How unfashionable."-"Jak niemodny." Kapelusz pszczelarza- "I'll wear it if I have to."-"Założę to, jeśli będę musiał." Pióropusz- "I will lure them in with my plumage." - "Zwabię je swoim upierzeniem." Czapka zimowa- "How disappointingly rustic."-"Jak zaskakująco rustykalna." Cylinder- "Some fine haberdashery."-"Błyskotliwa galanteria." Laska- "It has pictures of fast things carved into it."-"Posiada obrazki szybkich rzeczy wyrzeźbionych w jej." Wytworna kamizelka- "It's a... thing." - "To jest... rzecz." Przewiewna kamizelka- "It's more of a fall vest."-"To jest raczej jesienna kamizelka." Ciepłe ubranie- "It's so hard to look fashionable in the winter."-"Jak ciężko jest wyglądać modnie w zimie." Krzaczasty kapelusz- "There's room in there for me."-"W środku jest pokój dla mnie." Wianek- "Definetly not my style."-"Definitywnie nie mój styl." Królicze nauszniki- "They are at least warm."-"Przynajmniej są ciepłe." Przybory do szycia- "A fine and noble endeavour."-"Szlachetne przedsięwzięcie." Starożytne Do uzupełnienia. 60pxNatura - Rośliny Drzewa Drzewo - "I've heard them described as 'piney'." - "Słyszałem, że są opisywane jako 'sosnowe'." Drzewo (Ścięte)- "That's not about to grow back." - "To nie odrośnie" Drzewo (Płonące)- "Oops." - "Ups." Evergreen (Spalone)- "Ashes to ashes." - "Z prochu powstałeś i w proch się obrócisz" Kłoda- "It's a piece of wood, what more is there to say?" - "To kawał drewna, co jeszcze trzeba tłumaczyć" Kłoda (Płonąca)- "Well, that was fun while it lasted." - "Cóż, było zabawnie kiedy się paliła" Węgiel- "Nothing will steal my carbon!" - "Nic nie ukradnie mojego węgla!" Szyszka- "A more outdoorsy type might be able to make something of this." - "Bardziej zewnętrzny model może być w stanie coś z tym zrobić." Małe Drzewo "A more outdoorsy type might be able to make something of this." - "Bardziej zewnętrzny model może być w stanie coś z tym zrobić." Kolczaste drzewo ''' Kolczaste drzewo - "A tree with a foul demeanor."-"Ochydnie stojące drzewo" Kolczaste drzewo (Ścięte)- "Tree 0, Maxwell 1." - "Drzewo 0, Maxwell 1." Kolczaste Drzewo (Płonące)- "There it goes." - "Tak to się robi" Kolczaste Drzewo (Spalone)- "It's no use to anyone now." - "Już nie ma użytku dla kogokolwiek." '''Guzowate Drzewo Guzowate Drzewo- "It looks sickly." - "Wygląda na chore." Sadzonka Sadzonka- "A supple, woody stem." - "Zapas, drewnianych trzonów." Sadzonka (Zebrana)- "It'll grow back." - "Wyrośnie spowrotem." Sadzonka (Płonąca)- "Oops." - "Ups." Sadzonka(Zebrany plon)- "Do I look like a gardener?" - "Czy ja wyglądam jak ogrodnik?" Patyki- "Common, but useful." - "Powszechny, ale pożyteczny." Trawa Trawa- "Tufty."-"Kępiasta." Trawa (zebrana)- "Already harvested." - "Już zebrane." Trawa (jałowa)- "Needs manure." - "Potrzebuje nawozu." Trawa (płonąca)- "Oops." - "Ups." Kęp Trawy- "Do I look like a gardener?" - "Czy ja wyglądam jak ogrodnik?" Ścięta Trawa- "The mundane stuff of the earth." - "Przyziemne rzeczy na Ziemi." Krzak Jagody Krzak Jagody- "Reduced to eating berries. Sigh."-"Poniżony do jedzenia jagód. Westchnienie." Krzak Jagody (zebrana)- "And now we wait." - "A teraz czekamy." Krzak Jagody (jałowy)- "It needs manure." - "Potrzebuje nawozu." Sadzonka Krzaka Jagody (picked up)- "Do I look like a gardener?" - "Czy ja wyglądam jak ogrodnik?" Trzcina Trzcina- "There's wind in them there willows." Trzcina (zebrana)- "No more tubes." - "Nie ma więcej rur." Trzcina (płonąca)-."Oops." "Ups" Cut reeds- "I think I could build something useful from this." Roślina Roślina- "Leafy!"-"Liściaste!" Roślina (rośnie)- "It's growing."-"To rośnie." Roślina (gotowe do zebrania)- "It's ready."-"To jest Gotowe." Bagienna Roślina- "What a generic little plant."-"Co za rodzajowa malutka roślina." Kolczasty krzak- "It's twisted and thorny, just like me!"-"To jest zakręcone i bolesne, tak jak ja!" Kwiat- "I am filled with the irrational urge to stomp upon it."-"Mam niekontrolowaną chęć do zdeptania ich" 50pxNatura - Obiekty Bee hive Bee Hive - "Not the bees!" - "Nie pszczoły!" Honeycomb- "It's full of bee seeds"- "Jest pełen pszczelich nasion" Boulder Boulder- "It's a rock."-"To jest kamień ." Rocks- "Hmmm. Now what do I do with them?"-"Hmmm ,co teraz powinienem z tym zrobić?" Flint- "Ow! I cut my finger!."-"Ał! Przyciąłem sobie palec!" Gold Nugget- "This was important to me once." - "To było dla mnie ważne jeden raz" Nitre- "One third of the way there..." - "Jedna trzecia drogi" Graves Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." - "Pisze - mleko, jajka, bekon." Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." - "Tu leży jakiś typ. Bla bla bla." Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" - "Hej, to moje imię!" Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." - "Ten nagrobek jest pusty" Grave- "What lies beneath?" - "Co leży pod spodem?" Grave (dug)- "Already got that one." - "Ten już zdobyłem" Koalefant tracks Suspicious Dirt Pile- "That looks out-of-place." - "To wygląda nietypowo" Animal Tracks- "Some dumb beast passed through here." - "Jakaś tępa bestia tędy przechodziła" Wooden thing Wooden Thing- "My beautiful machine is in pieces!" - "Moja przepiękna maszyna w kawałkach!" Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "It is still incomplete." - "Nadal nie jest kompletna" Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "It's alive!" - "To żyje!" Ring Thing- "This is the quantum field guard band." - "To ochronny pasek pola kwantowego" Crank Thing- "This is used to agitate the humours." - "Jest używane do mieszania nastrojów" Box Thing- "This is a box full of sadness and woe." - "To pudełko jest pełne smutku i żalu" Metal Potato Thing- "The gears in here are so small they turn the fabric of reality." - "Te zębatki są tak małe, że napędzaję fabrykę rzeczywistości" Wormhole Wormhole (closed)- "It's worse knowing what the other part looks like." - "Gorzej jest wiedzieć jak wygląda drugi koniec" Wormhole (open)- "I can assure you that it smells worse than it looks." - "Zapewniam, pachnie to gorzej niż wygląda." Wormhole (exited)- "Yech. It's horrible in there." - "Tak, tam było okropnie." Pond- "I can see my face reflected off the top." - "Widzę moją twarz odbitą w tafli" Spider Den- "They grow big here." - "Rosną tu duże" Spider Egg- "Squishy." - "Miękkie" Rabbit Hole- "There's a world going on under there." - "Pod tym jest inny świat" 40pxNatura - Jaskinie Do uzupełnienia. 50pxNatura - Ruiny Do uzupełnienia. 50pxStworzenia - Potwory Psy Gończe Pies Gończy- "They don't recognise me!"-"One mnie nie rozpoznają!" Czerwony Pies Gończy- "I put fire gems in there as a joke."-"Włożyłem w nie klejnoty ognia jako żart" Niebieski pies gończy- "I had a lot of surplus gems!"-"Miałem wielki nadmiar kamieni!" Czerwony Kryształ- "Red brings fire."-"Czerwony przynosi ogień." Niebieski kryształ- "Blue brings ice."-"Niebieski przynosi lód." Psi ząb- "It's a... thing."-"To... rzecz." Pająki Pająki - "It's mostly digestive system." Pająki (sen)- "Sssh! It will wake up hungry."-"Ciii! To obudzi się głodne." Pająki (śmierć)- "Ewwww!"- "Fuuuuu!" Pająk wojownik - "It's a specialized form."-"To jest wyspecjalizowana forma." Pająk wojownik (sen)- "I don't want to wake that one." - "Nie chciałbym tego obudzić." Pająk wojownik (śmierć)- "Good riddance!"-"No idź już sobie." Jedwab- "Despite it's origin, it could make some fine garments."-"Znając jego powstanie, moge zrobić z tego trochę eleganckiej odzieży." Krampus Krampus- "You won't catch me!" "Nie złapiesz mnie!" Worek Krampusa "It's really light."-"Jest naprawdę lekki" Macka Macki- "I'm glad the rest of it is down there."-"Cieszę się, że reszta jest na dole." Kolec macki- "Ugh. This is so revolting."-"Ugh. To jest takie wstrętne." Tentacle spots- "This is how they reproduce." - "Tak się rozmnażają" Świniołak- "That one's gone feral." - "Ten jeden zdziczał" Duch- "It remembers me!"-To mnie pamięta!" Walrus Mactusk- "Don't you recognise me?."-"Nie poznajesz mnie?" Weetusk- "A chip off the old block." - "Odłup starej całości" Walrus Camp- "The Walrusser can't be far." - "Mors nie może być daleko" Walrus Camp (Summer)- "I best not linger when winter comes." - "Lepiej żebym nie marudził kiedy przyjdzie zima" Walrus Tusk- "I'll put this to better use." - "Zrobie z tego lepszy użytek" Tam o' Shanter- "Made in Scotland."-"Wyprodukowano w Szkocji." Mosquito Mosquito- "Bloody blood sucking blood suckers."-"Cholerne krwiopijce pijące cholerną krew" Mosquito (picked up)- "I got him."-"Mam go." Tallbird Tallbird- These were a failed experiment. - "Były nieudanym eksperymentem" Tallbird Nest (empty)- It's made of dirty beefalo hair. - "Jest zrobione z brudnego futra bawołów" Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "Well. That's tempting." - "Bardzo kuszące" Tallbird egg Tallbird Egg- Tallbirds are territorial because of these things. - "Wysokie ptaki bronią swojego terytorium przez te jajka" Tallbird Egg (cooked)- It tastes like broken dreams. - "Smakuje jak znisczone marzenia" Hatching Tallbird Egg- We've got a live one here. - "Mamy tutaj żywego" Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- That tastes about as good as you would expect. - "Smakuje tak dobrze jak się tego spodziewałeś" Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- Hot enough for ya? - "Dostatecznie gorąco?" Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- It's getting tepid. - "Robi się chłodne" Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- Smallbird Smallbird- What!? What do you want? - "Co?! Czego chcesz?" Smallbird (hungry)- Smallbird (starving)- Smallish Tallbird Smallish Tallbird- Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta neutralne Bawół Bawół- "Just look at that stupid beast." - "Po prostu popatrz na tą tępą bestię" Bawół (sleeping)- "It's only marginally less stupid when it's asleep." - "Jest tylko troszeczkę mniej tępe kiedy śpi" Bawół (shaved)- "Now it looks dumb AND pathetic." - "Teraz jest tępe I żałosne" Beefalo Wool- "It smells like a barn." - "Pachnie jak zagroda" Bawoli Róg- "Call forth the beasts!" - "Wzywam bestie!" Mały bawół- "They're even ugly as children." - "Są nawet brzydkie jako młode" Bee Bee- "They work so hard, the fools." - "Pracują tak ciężko, głupcy" Bee (picked up)- "Now what do I do with it?" - "Co mógłbym z tym zrobić" Killer Bee- "What is that bee so angry about?" - "Dlaczego ta pszczoła jest wściekła?" Killer bee (picked up)- "I've caught a tiger by the tail." - "Złapałem tygrysa za ogon" Stinger- "It's dripping with venom." - "Sączy się z niego trucizna" Pig Pig- "What a slobbering fool." - "Co za zaśliniony głupiec" Pig (following)- "He's simple but he's mine." - "Jest prosty, ale jest mój" Pig Skin- "It was him or me." - "To było - ja albo on" Frog Frog- "It jumps and licks things." - "Skacze i liże rzeczy" Frog (sleeping)- "It looks tired." - "Wygląda na zmęczoną" Koalefant Koalefant- "A distant cousin of the beefalo." - "Bliski kuzyn bawoła" Winter Koalefant- "It has it's winter coat on." - "Ma na sobie swój zimowy płaszcz" 60px Stworzenia - Zwierzęta pasywne Butterfly Butterfly- "It's a flying flower." - "To latający kwiat" Butterfly (picked up)- "It would be a shame if someone ripped the wings off you." - "Byłaby szkoda gdyby ktoś urwał ci skrzydła" Birds Crow- "I don't know how they got here." - "Nie wiem jak sie tu dostały" Crow (picked up)- "Shhhh... My pretty." - "Ciii... Mój piękny" Crow Feather- "Black is the colour of sleep." - "Czarny jest kolorem snów" Redbird- "The redbird comes from the firelands." - "Czerwony ptak pochodzi z ognistych krain" Redbird (picked up)- "Silence, bird!" - "Cisza, ptaku!" Redbird Feather- "Red is the color of fire." - "Czerwony to kolor ognia" Snow bird- "I don't recognise that one." - "Nie rozpoznaję go" Snowbird (picked up)- "Quiet, you." - Cicho, ty" Snowbird Feather- "Grey is the colour of pain." - "Szary jest kolorem bólu" Gobbler- "It's addicted to fermented berries." - "Jest uzależniony od sfermentowanych jagód" Chester Eye Bone- "Stop looking at me!"-Przestań się na mnie patrzeć! Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- Ashes of Eye Bone- Chester- "Annoying little monster. He has his uses, though." - Mały wkurzający potworek. Ma jednak swoje zalety." Rabbit Rabbit- "I've been here too long - It actually looks tasty." - "Byłem tu za długo - On wygląda smacznie" Rabbit (picked up)- "Don't worry, rabbit. Everything is under control." - "Nie martw się króliku. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą" Fireflies Fireflies- "How pretty." - "Jakie piękne" Fireflies (picked up)- "I could squish them if I wanted to." - "Mógłbym je zmiażdżyć gdybym chciał" Mandrake Mandrake- "Oh shut UP, will you?" - "Oh zamkniesz się wreszcie?" Mandrake (following)- "What a disturbing root." - "Co za odrażający korzeń" Mandrake (dead)- "My ears are still ringing." - "Dalej mi dzwoni w uszach" Mandrake (cooked)- "It has lost a lot its power." - "Stracił mnóstwo swej mocy" 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta agresywne Do uzupełnienia. 60pxStworzenia - Naczelni przeciwnicy Jeleniocyklop Jeleniocyklop - "Even I am afraid of that guy." - "Nawet ja boję się tego stworzenia." Oko Jeleniocyklopa - "Deerclops are myopic." - "Jeleniocyklopy są krótkowzroczne." Drzewiec (iglasty)- "Disgusting creature!" -"Obrzydliwy stwór!" Pajęcza królowa - "Maybe I'll just get out of her way." - "Może zwyczajnie zejdę jej z drogi." Pajęczy kapelusz - "Spiders have such malleable wills." - "Pająki mają takie kowalne umysły" Pozostałe stworzenia Maxwell- "Lookin good !"-"Dobrze wyglądasz!" Tooth trap (Maxwells)- Beemine (Maxwells)- Pig King- "That's a man with his priorities in order!" - "To mężczyzna z priorytetami!" Abigail- "Why just these mortals stay dead ?" - "Dlaczego ci śmiertelnicy pozostają martwi?" 40pxRóżne przedmioty Purple Gem- "Purple brings great power." - "Fioletowy przynosi ogromną moc" Beard Hair- "Hirsute." - "Kudłate" Manure- "It's the way of all mortal life." - "To część życia śmiertelnego" Graveyard Trinkets Melty Marbles - Fake Kazoo - Gord's Knot - "This was important to someone once." - "To było kiedyś dla kogoś ważne" Gnome - "This was important to someone once." - "To było kiedyś dla kogoś ważne" Tiny Rocketship - "This was important to someone once." - "To było kiedyś dla kogoś ważne" Frazzled Wires - "This was important to someone once" - "To było kiedyś dla kogoś ważne" Ball and Cup - "This was important to someone once." - "To było kiedyś dla kogoś ważne" Hardened Rubber Bung - Mismatched Buttons - Second-hand Dentures - Lying robot - "This was important to someone once." - "To było kiedyś dla kogoś ważne" Dessicated Tentacle - "This was important to someone once." - "To było kiedyś dla kogoś ważne" 40pxTryb przygodowy Do uzupełnienia. 40pxKomunikaty Generic- Battlecry- "To arms!" - "Do broni!" Battlecry (on prey)- "You look tasty!"-"Wyglądasz smacznie!" Battlecry (Pig)- Battlecry (Spider)- Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- Leaving combat- Leaving combat (prey)- Leaving combat (Pig)- Leaving combat (Spider)- Leaving combat (Spider warrior)- Torch (run out)- "Dang it. Another torch down." - "Cholera. Następna pochodnia zgasła" Boomerang (hit self)- "OW! Clumsy!" - "AU! Niezdarnie!" Dusk- "It'll be dark soon. Charlie will be waking up."-"Wkrótce będzie ciemno. Charlie się obudzi." Entering light- "The light is back."-"Światło wróciło." Entering darkness- "It's dark! I can't see!"-"Jest ciemno! Nie widzę!" Doing things in the dark- Failed to do something- Failed to craft something- Trying to sleep during the day- Trying sleep near monsters- Knocked out- Bees- Mosquitos- Grue- Charlie? Is that you? It's me! Maxwell!"-"Charlie? Czy to ty? To ja! Maxwell!" Grue(hurt by)- "OW Charlie! That hurt."- "AU Charlie! To boli." Pecked- Hound's are coming- Inventory full- "My pockets are full."-"Moje kieszenie są pełne." Eating- Eating (spoiled food)- Eating (stale food)- Eating (painful food)- Hungry- "I am empty inside."-"Jestem pusty w środku." Exiting a Wormhole- Koalefant (lost its trail)- Koalefant (found)- Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Cytaty Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia